


L'amour vrai

by cristiano



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, it really sucks, pls forgive me, sigh, there might be sex idk, this is dedicated to maria btw, this is one of those coffee shop au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristiano/pseuds/cristiano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni Kroos meets a confusing young boy in a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction and actually posting it online :-/ if it sucks PLEASE tell me lol i won't be offended   
> other than that, please enjoy :~)
> 
> p.s. this chapter is gonna be really short because i don't know what to do with myself

Toni sunk in his seat slowly watching as the snowflakes fell softly onto his small apartment window. He was exhausted from his work and needed rest, but couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. All he could do was think about going outside to get a breath of fresh air. After a while of staring at the city through the window, he finally brings himself to stand up, grabs a jacket, and heads for his door. Opening it idly, he takes in a soft breath of the snow along the ground and the polluted air. He looks out toward the street as people walk by and brings himself to walk, not knowing where he's going but continues walking nonetheless, stopping once he sees a small coffee shop around the corner of his apartment. Not giving much thought, he slips himself into the place, sighing as he feels a sensation of heat spread across his cheeks. 

The place is cosy and just what Toni needs at the moment. He quietly takes of his jacket and holds it in his arms not paying much attention to the young boy walking his direction. He begins to walk towards the cashier before jumping quickly as he feels his body crash into another's, and hot liquid running down his chest.   
'Oh my god-' Toni begins, grabbing a napkin from a table and quickly wiping the other boy's shirt as people around them begin to glance.  
'I am so sorry.' He finishes looking up at him and catching his breath slowly. The stranger is gorgeous, and his cheeks are burning red with Toni's hands on his chest.   
'I-it's okay.' He stammers uncomfortably.  
'No it's not.' Toni flushes removing his hands from the boy's stomach and awkwardly handing him a few extra napkins. He stares blankly at him and stumbles on his words.  
'Do you need a new shirt?' He wonders out loud nervously looking at him as the stranger wipes himself.  
'No I'm okay.' He laughs faintly placing his coffee onto the nearest table, and takes off his sweater revealing a small shirt underneath it.   
'Do you need a jacket?' Toni continues to question him looking at his undraped body making the younger blush again.   
'I-I guess.' He admits looking outside at the weather that was going on, and then back at Toni.  
Toni swiftly unravels his jacket from his arms and places it into the boy's smaller ones.  
'But what about you?' He quickly asks looking at Toni with a worried expression on his face making Toni gulp slowly.   
'I-I'll be okay. I ran into you. My apartment is only a block away. I have many other coats.' He smiles weirdly hoping that he isn't scaring the poor boy.   
'Alright. If you say so.' The other says pulling the garment over his shoulders and grabs his coffee. He looks up at Toni and softly tells him 'Thank you' before he's headed out the coffee shop's door, leaving Toni wondering.

+


	2. Phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys !! so this is my second chapter since you all have been waiting :-) hope you enjoy it!   
> (tell me if there are any mistakes)

Toni jumped at the sound of his alarm clock the next morning. It was time for him to wake up and go to work. He breathed in the sent of his clean sheets before groaning softly, and bringing himself out of bed and into his bathroom. Toni looked at himself in the mirror quietly and sighed, as he turned on the sink and splashed cold water onto his face. The water was usually cold this time of the year and Toni began to get used to it over time. He immediately grabbed the nearest towel to wash his face off with, and headed into his closet for a pair of pants and a new shirt.   
When he was finally dressed and ready to go, he walked downstairs and into his kitchen. He paused and grabbed his phone from his pocket and swiftly looked at the time. The screen lit up and showed 6:49. He thought quietly. He wanted to go back to the coffee shop. Toni stood in his kitchen and thought to himself quietly before grabbing his coat and walking out the door. 

Toni didn't expect the young boy to be there. Why would he? He felt a strange sort of comfort when he was in the shop. Of course he wouldn't mind if he did happen to be there, but Toni wasn't stupid. He knew the stranger had other things to do. He took in a deep breath as he walked into the shop, and instantly walked strait towards the cashier.   
She looked juvenile, and she had curly long brown hair. She was busy writing something down.  
'H-hi.' Toni started, attempting to get her attention, and she jumped, immediately beaming up at his voice and smiling.   
'Oh hello there.' She began 'I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention. What can I get you?'   
Toni flustered and coughed.  
'One mocha coffee please.' He replied awkwardly.   
'That will be £4.05.' The woman said. Toni brought out his wallet and swiftly gave the woman the right amount of money. She smiled again and clasped it from his own hand.  
'Coming right up!' She said picking up her notepad and began walking towards the back.   
Toni sighed and turned around to a small table and sat down. He brought his phone out again and checked the time again. It read 7:00. He put his phone back into his pocket and began to tap his fingers, getting lost in his thoughts when he feels his phone buzz loudly. He unlocks it and sees a text message from his closest friend Sergio. 

Sergio - hey man we're having a get together at iker's house later. want to come? everyone will be there

Toni quickly typed back.

Toni - sure. what time?

He sighed and waited for a response, but it never came. He locked his phone and placed it back into his pocket. 

'One mocha coffee!' An older lady yelled out and Toni quickly got up and walked over to the counter and took the coffee from the lady smiling. He held the coffee in his hands. It was warm and it made Toni shiver. He nodded at the woman and went for the door. 

 

Toni opened the doors of the office he worked for. He quickly checked himself in, taking a sip of his drink as he spotted Sergio near the printer. He walked up to him and poked him softly making Sergio squirm.  
'Oh my god Toni you scared me.' Sergio laughed as he picked up a few papers and filed them.  
'So what about this get together?' Toni asked as he took another sip. 'You never texted me back.'  
Sergio picked up his phone and saw Toni's text.   
'Oh sorry man.' He apologised. 'It's gonna be at the end of the day. We're all just gonna follow each other and meet up at his house.' Sergio smirked as he filed the last of his papers and patted Toni's shoulder, walking off.  
'Wait!' Toni hollered, running after the taller man. 'Is it a dinner?' Toni asked.   
'Yeah sort of. But nothing special. Just come in whatever!' He smiled before walking off again.  
Toni exhaled. He hated dinners. Why would they even plan something like this?   
Toni's thoughts were suddenly corrupted when he felt a strong hug from behind. He quickly turned around afraid of who it was, but sighed as he saw curls and a short frame hugging his stomach and looking strait up at him with a big smile.   
'Marcelo seriously? You're creeping me out.' Toni said laughing a bit as Marcelo let go of him with a grumpy look.   
'How?' Marcelo asked clueless.  
'Never mind.' Toni blushed and took a sip of his drink again.   
'Okayyy.' Marcelo hummed and immediately jumped up. 'Are you going to the dinner tonight?' He asked quickly making Toni jump.  
'Y-yeah, Sergio told me about it. I kind of don't have a car to drive so I don't know how I'm gonna make it.' Toni frowned.  
'Don't worry! You can drive with me and Cris!' Marcelo replied.  
'What? Where's your car?' Toni asked nervously.  
'I can't drive, so I've been forcing Cris to drive me everywhere.' Marcelo tells him making Toni burst out in laughter.  
'It's not funny!' Marcelo growls and stomps away frustrated. 

Toni continues laughing as he walks towards his desk, and sits down. He sets his coffee a side and brings out his work from last night, and starts to examine it. But Toni can't stop thinking about the boy in the coffee shop.   
He starts to scribble down a few notes before he hears a loud snap, and his led is broken. He groans out loud and turns away to the pincer sharpener.   
'Hey Toni comment allez-vous!' He hears a sharp accent and looks up to see Benzema, who immediately slaps him on the shoulder making Toni fall over a bit.  
'H-hey.' He stutters.  
'See you at the dinner!' He announces walking away.  
How did Benzema even know? 'Probably Marcelo' Toni exhales bringing his pencil to the sharpener, sighing, as he knew this day was going to be a long one.

 

It's almost the end of the day, and Toni can't stop looking at the clock. He taps his foot silently, and looks around the building.  
He almost doses off, when suddenly he sees Iker coming his way.   
'We're getting off early.' He says when he finally reaches Toni's desk.  
'O-okay.' Toni says picking up his coat and throwing his coffee away, glad the day was over.  
He followed Iker and looked around and saw Sergio not far behind, Benzema packing up, and Marcelo chatting with Cristiano.   
Suddenly he felt his phone buzzing in his pants. Iker glanced at him and Toni quickly grabbed it out of his pocket.   
He hit the answer button and took a deep breath. 

'Hello?' He said tiredly.

'Um-hello.' Said a small familiar voice and Toni froze in his tracks.  
It was the boy from the coffee shop.

 

+


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys here's the third chapter! i'm so sorry it took me forever to update i've just been so busy. if there are any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me :~] hope you enjoy !!

A million thoughts were racing through Toni's mind when he heard the voice on the phone. He gulped slowly trying to get his thoughts together, hoping we was just imagining it.

'I'm sorry you probably don't remember me.' Said the boy on the other line laughing softly.  
'But I'm the guy from the coffee shop that you bumped into.' 

Toni's hands began to sweat.  
'H-how did you even find my number?' He asked as politely as he could; nervously.

'You had your number on the tag.' He said trailing off making Toni blush at how childish that sounded.  
'I felt really bad and I wanted to give it back to you.' 

'Oh my goodness how embarrassing. I used to do that with all my coats because I traveled a lot.' Toni replied laughing awkwardly.

'It's okay.' Said the other clearing his throat.

'What's your name?' Toni asked quickly. 'You can come over to my house tomorrow- if you want I mean-' 

'My name is James.' Said the boy laughing. 'Tomorrow sounds great.'

'Okay good.' Toni smiled looking down at the floor. 'See you then?'

'Yes.' Replied James.

'Okay. Bye.' Toni told him, hearing a gentle 'goodbye' in return before disconnecting the call and locking his phone.

 

+

He sighed as he stepped out side of his work building, eyes searching for Marcelo. He couldn't believe what had just happened a second ago, but all of his sudden thoughts were corrupted when he felt a hand on his back.

'Who was that?' He hears a voice behind him.

'What?' He asks, turning, and seeing Marcelo's shining face looking up at his own.

'Who were you talking to?' He asked again. 'I saw your face. You were turning really pale.'

'Oh-Just my mum.' Toni lied, smiling back.

Marcelo looked at him and paused before nodding.  
'Okay.' He replied with a sing-song voice.  
Fortunately, Cristiano finally appeared from the building before things got any more awkward then they already were. He walked to his car and immediately unlocked it, looking towards the two.  
'Why are you guys just standing?' He asked them. 'Iker has already left. I'm hungry. Let's go.'

Marcelo looked towards Toni before smiling and pulling Toni's sleeve.

Toni sighed as he followed Marcelo into the car. Marcelo, of course had called shot-gun before he had even given the thought to it, and Toni found himself forced to sit in the back.  
He rolled his eyes as Marcelo started begged Cristiano to turn on the radio and before he knew it, the two in the front seat were singing their heart out together, completely forgetting about him.

\+ 

Toni swore it seemed like hours before they had finally arrived at Iker's house, which was quite big, bigger than his of course.  
He quickly jumped out of Cristiano's car and followed the two approaching the house, shivering in the sudden coldness. He saw other cars around the driveway and assumed the others had already made it.

Marcelo rang the door bell repeatedly before Cristiano had to pull him away gently, making Toni shake his head. Iker appeared at the front door, and opened it unexpectingly smiling, and welcomed them in.  
'Hola.' He said to each of them happily, which was rare for him.  
'Hola Iker!' Marcelo greeted him back hugging him quickly as the others walked in, hugging him as well.

Toni walked into the large house and gaped a bit at how fresh it looked. It was nothing like his small apartment. He followed the others into the kitchen and smiled at Benzema who was already sitting down, on his phone.  
'Bonjour Toni!' He said winking an eye towards him and Toni sat down next to him smiling back.

'Food should be ready soon.' Iker told them grabbing a couple plates and putting them into his dining room's table.  
'How long?' Cristiano asked him as he sat down next to Toni.  
'Soon.' Iker replied stirring a spoon in big pan making Cristiano roll his eyes.

\+ 

Toni thought on and on about James. He had never met a boy that could make him feel the way he did. He remembers his features when he first saw him and how his brown eyes stared right into his soul. Toni didn't even know what to think of anything anymore.  
He thought about what he would say when he'd see him again. Toni shivered at the thought. It would be so awkward.  
He looked up as Iker called them all into the dining room a few minutes later and Toni rushed to the table quickly, trying to clean the thoughts out of his head.  
He sat down at the edge of the table and his eyes widened at the sight.  
'Iker you never told us you were a chef.' He said looking towards Iker's face who was blushing slightly.  
'Thanks.' He said sitting down across from him.  
'This is amazing.' Marcelo asked sitting down next to Iker and nudging him softly as Sergio and the others came in and sat down.  
'Eat it then.' He told the others and they immediately dug in.

Toni had never had something so good. He had no clue what Iker had made but it was extremely good. He heard Marcelo cleared his throat softly.

'Soooo Toni.' Marcelo hummed softly looking towards Toni who looked up at him.  
'Tell us who you were talking to on the phone!'

'What do you mean.' Cristiano asked him sipping his drink questionably.

'I over heard Toni talking to someone.' He giggled making Toni groan.  
'Mind your own business.' Toni said making a face at him.  
'You were pretty loud.' Sergio admitted looking in Marcelo direction.

'You can tell us!' Marcelo said looking at him. 'We're your friends.' 

'It's nothing.' Toni huffed looking at them. 

'Are you sure?' Marcelo asked.

'Yeah.' Toni responded shooing him away and eating the last of food on his plate.

\+ 

They all finished their food quite quickly and everyone seemed satisfied.  
Sergio and Marcelo were having a small conversation and the others were watching the news.  
'The world is a stupid place.' Cristiano said looking at the screen before looking away to focus his attention to his phone stretching softly.  
'What time is it?' Benzema asks out loud, too lazy to get up from where he's laying to check his phone.  
'22:34.' Iker responds looking towards Cristiano, who starts yawning.

Sergio finally appears from the other side of the room with his coat in his hand grinning down at Cris softly. Cristiano looks towards him smirking and gets up.  
'We'll catch you guys later.' He says as Cristiano follows behind him softly thanking Iker for the food.  
Cristiano leans down to where Iker is laying.  
'Don't worry I'm just gonna be hanging with Sese a while. See you later.' He smiles ruffling Iker's hair making him groan.  
'I wasn't worried.' Iker whispers softly shaking his head and focuses his attention on the screen. He hears the door shut and suddenly Benzema is getting up as well.

'Catch you later Marcelo, Toni. Merci pour la meal Iker.' He tells him grabbing his things and hugging Iker strongly, walking out the door. Iker makes a face.

 

'Everyone's leaving.' Toni blurts out as the silence in the room becomes too much.  
Iker sighs and gets up stretching.  
'Mind if I stay?' Marcelo asks sighing as well. 'Cris didn't even bother to ask me if I wanted to go home.' He says softly looking down.  
Iker pauses. 'Sure if you want.'

'Thanks.' Marcelo says happily looking at Toni.  
Toni thinks softly.  
'I should probably go too.' I have stuff to do.' Toni finally says trying not to make things awkward.  
'You should stay. Can he?' Marcelo asks looking towards Iker for permission like a child during a sleepover.  
Iker nods softly turning to Toni who begins to shake his head violently.

'Aw come on.' Marcelo says looking sad. 'Can't you stay?' 

'I've got stuff to do.' Toni blushes at Marcelo's puppy face.  
'Like what?' Marcelo asks. Toni gulps and tries to come up with something. They stare at each other a while before Toni gives in and agrees, defeated.

'Yay!' Marcelo almost squeals making Iker jump. Toni groaned. This was going to be a long night.

+


	4. James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i'm literally so sorry i haven't been updating my chapters i've just got so much school work. please forgive me :-( other than that hope you love this chapter <3

Toni couldn't remember the exact time he was asleep. In fact he couldn't remember most of what happened last night. All he knew was that he wasn't in his own bed, and that there was a small dog laying next to him, snoring softly. Toni sighed to himself as he sat up and looked at the sleeping puppy softly. He rubbed his eyes and began to hear faint conversations in the room below him and brought himself out of the bed and towards the door. He tiptoed softly down the long steps and smiled when Marcelo turned and saw him.   
'Hola.' Toni said to both of them walking towards them. 'Do you know what time it is?' He asked as he sat down next to Iker at his kitchen table.   
'I think it's 11:36.' Iker tells him sipping some of his coffee and gets up. 'Want some?' Iker asks gesturing at his coffee machine.  
'Oh no thank you.' Toni smiles weakly thinking about James. 'I'm alright.'  
'Suit yourself.' Iker sighs clicking his phone open and begins to play a game.

Toni shifts in his seat and unlocks his own phone and sees a message. It was from James.

James- hey what time should i come over? by the way i never got your name

Toni blinks at the message and quickly responds.

Toni - how about 14:00? i'll try and make it in time, im at a friends house. my name is toni :)

He pauses for a moment before locking his phone and looks at Iker.   
'Hey man I have to go.' He begins. 'I completely forgot that I was supposed to meet up with someone today.' Toni lies.

'That's okay.' Iker tells him sipping more of his coffee.  
Toni nods and walks back up the long stairs and into the guest room, grabbing his things.  
He glances at the small puppy for a second before he's walking down the stairs again and heading towards the two.  
He kisses them both softly on each others cheeks and throws his bag over his shoulder.  
'I thought you didn't have a car.' Marcelo tells him taking a bite of toast as Toni puts on his shoes. 

'There's a train that I can catch a few blocks down.' Toni laughs almost tripping on his feet as he puts on his last shoe.  
'Are you sure you don't want a ride?' Iker asks looking at him dumbly.  
'I'll be okay Iker, trust me.' He says patting him softly before placing a hand on Marcelo's head and darting off the door. 

+

Toni knows he has to be quick in order to get home on time. He is waiting at the train station when he finally gets a reply from James. 

James - toni?? that's such a cool name :) i guess i'll see you at 14:00

Toni smiles at the text and replays with a smiley face. He thinks to himself. 

\+ 

The train finally comes and Toni almost falls asleep. He rushes to the train door as quick as he can and finds a seat close to the back. The train begins to move and he looks at the ground and begins to day dream.   
He doesn't even know what he would do when he sees James again. Toni knows how awkward he can get. He gulps slowly at the thought of him and blinks his eyes rapidly and brings out his phone to check out the time. He sees another message from the boy and unlocks his phone.

James - almost there

Toni sighs and clicks his phone off wishing that the train would go faster.

+

Toni finally makes his to his street after minutes on the train. He walks as quickly as he can to his apartment and unlocks the door swiftly. He takes off his shoes in a split second and takes off to his room to freshen up.   
Toni curses as he looks at the mess of his room and fumbles with his clothes, pushing them under his bed and into his closet. He knows it's a stupid move, but continues anyway. He opens his drawer and picks out whatever clothes he can get his hands on and begins to change.

Toni's stomach twists when he hears the sudden knock at his door. He gulps and makes his way down his steps slowly; nervously.   
His hands are cold when he opens the door and turns bright red when he sees the boy's face staring strait at him.

'Hello James.' Toni says.

'Hello Toni.' James responds.

+


End file.
